


Milestones

by Audrey2419



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey2419/pseuds/Audrey2419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Leverageland's Challenge #11 "What Time Is It, Mr. Ford?" Set Pre-Series. Nate and Maggie deal with the memories of their son and the ramifications of his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

The call from Maggie had only been intended as a reminder that he needed to move his things from the house before the sale was final. Intellectually, Nate knew that, but standing in Sam's room, looking at all of the reminders of his lost son, he wanted to throw something. Through eyes blurred with a combination of whiskey and grief Nate slowly scanned the room until his eyes finally lit on the desk in the corner. There it was... the very last school assignment Sam had completed before his cancer got in the way. Nate remembered the day his son came rushing through the door holding the assignment sheet in his hand. "The Age of Sail" the page had read. Sam's eyes had sparkled as he described how he wanted to build a model ship for his history project.

Nate slowly walked to the other side of the room and picked up the model. The USS Boston had been a bit of a pain to put together, but he remembered the many hours he had spent helping as Sam had lovingly and painstakingly put each tiny piece together until the ship had begun to take shape. Nate smiled as examined the model ship closely; he could see where Sam had painted his initials on the inside. He could still remember Sam racing in the door brandishing his report like a talisman. He had been so proud of that "A", and his teacher had kept the model on display in the classroom until the spring open house.

That had been the last full school year Sam would enjoy since his illness had slowly crept into every facet of his life, sucking his enjoyment from all things, even his model building. That ship, the USS Boston, had sat on the desk, reminding Sam of better days, and giving him hope for a brighter future. Nate gasped suddenly and collapsed on the bed. His son was gone, and no amount of alcohol would ever make that reality disappear. Sam's death had thrown him into a grief so deep it had killed everything in his life including his career and his once happy marriage. There had been no space in his life for both his grief and his wife, so Maggie had slowly lost out until she had finally asked him to leave and filed for divorce.

He sat the model on top of his almost full box and glanced around the room again. He didn't see the half packed boxes but the room as it had been when Sam had occupied it. He could see the posters on the wall and the little league trophy on the dresser. He stood before the memories could overwhelm him again and picked up the box. He walked from the room and closed the door with a click that sounded more final than a sound that small should.

* * *

Maggie stood in the kitchen, her back to him as she gazed out the window to the tree that held both the homemade swing and Sam's beloved tree house. She turned when he entered the room and glanced at the box, seeing the model sitting on top she nodded approvingly.

"I thought you'd take that. I left it for you." Her eyes held shadows of memories of happier days.

"Thank you. I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry it ended this way." Nate sat the box down and picked up his jacket from the kitchen chair.

"Don't be sorry, Nate. We both loved him and lost him. I wish…" Maggie broke off her train of thought and sighed. "Where will you go?"

Nate slowly picked up his box and walked to the door. As he opened it he stopped and considered her question. Finally he replied, "LA I guess, I'm on my way to the airport."

She nodded and gave a sad smile. She turned again to the window and watched the wind blow through the trees. She didn't turn around again until she heard the door click when he closed it. Once she was sure he was gone she sat down at the kitchen table and let the tears wash over her.

Nate stood outside the door and listened as Maggie began to cry. He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the waiting cab. It was an ending and a beginning.


End file.
